1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system for appending predetermined identification information to data and transmitting the result data.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional system of this type, e.g., a facsimile system for performing image data communication, information such as an addresser name, telephone number or page number is automatically added or appended to an original image to be sent, and the resultant data is sent to a destination.
Such addresser information is entered as a desired character string at a keyboard and stored in a memory. The addresser information is converted into image data by a character generator, and the image data is sent to the destination and recorded as image information at the receiving end. The addresser information is generally affixed at the head of each page for instance.
In a conventional facsimile system, however, only one addresser information can be registered. For this reason, if there are a plurality of addressers such as operators of the facsimile system or authors of the original, the addresser names must be written in the original, and the original image must be sent.
The sending operation undesirably becomes cumbersome.